For Who I Am Edited
by Pinksakura200
Summary: Inuyasha was a lonely hanyou, who had lost hope in ever finding someone who would love him. When he finally finds his soul mate, someone wants to take her away. Will he be able to save her? Edited and with end notes.


**For Who I Am**

**ORIGINAL A/N**: Hey everybody. This is my very first fanfic, so please be nice. I haven't had that much practice, unlike my most favorite authors. Enjoy!

**New A/N: **All right! I've decided to try and start writing again! I doubt that I'll actually finish the original ending because I don't remember it too well, but I thought I should at least give you something. I know it's been forever and I'm sorry but I just couldn't write so please forgive me! I was just going through it and I'm so embarrassed how young and so filled with mistakes it is! When I started writing I was heavily influenced by cindygirl so if it's similar, my apologies!

**Summary**: Inuyasha was a lonely hanyou, who had lost hope in ever finding someone who would love him. When he finally finds his soul mate, someone wants to take her away. Will he be able to save her? Read and find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**Chapter 1**

Inuyasha sat among the branches of a sakura tree, staring into the distance. He had lost his father and mother a long time ago. Since then, he had become very cold and wary. No one accepted him. He was a hanyou, half demon, half human. He couldn't go to either side. He was in a class of his own

He sighed sadly as he thought of this. The seventeen year old wished that there were somebody that would love him the way he was, just like his mother did. He had to let out a small smile as he remembered all the fun things he had done with his mother. _'But that is history,' _he thought to himself as his smile faded. He sighed again and looked off into the horizon.

He suddenly heard something walking towards his tree. _'It's probably another human couple. They always come to this tree,'_ he thought bitterly. But he was wrong. What he saw was a girl who looked around his age. He was puzzled since no one ever came to his tree alone. Inuyasha would normally have just ignored her and go on with his daydreaming, but this female was different.

He took a closer look at her. She looked around his age even though she looked rather short. She had gray-blue eyes like a stormy sky and midnight black hair, which hung down her back until her waist. Her skin was porcelain white.

-X-

The girl went and sat down under the tree. Her scent of wild flowers was making Inuyasha so dizzy that he almost fell out the tree. The girl noticed his efforts and looked upwards and spotted Inuyasha.

"Who are you?" she asked.

'_None of your business,'_ he thought, but out of his mouth came, "Inuyasha. What's your name? And why the hell are you talking to me?"

"My name is Kagome. Why shouldn't I talk to you? Am I bothering you?"

"No," he replied, "I'm just surprised. I _am _a hanyou!"

"So what?"

"You're not bothered by that fact?" asked Inuyasha, beyond surprised.

"Can you come down so I can see what you look like?"

"Fine, but don't blame me if you run away screaming."

-X-

Inuyasha took a deep breath and jumped down. Kagome's gray-blue eyes took him in from head to foot.

When she saw his doggie ears she couldn't help but reach up and start scratching his ears. Inuyasha was surprised. No one had ever done that before. _'Damn that feels good!' _he thought as he began to purr.

'_Whoa he's purring,_' Kagome thought as she continued to scratch.

Suddenly Inuyasha pulled away, turning red.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to touch you inappropriately," she whispered, tears running down her cheeks.

Inuyasha stared at her, afraid and confused. _'I made her cry?'_ Inuyasha leaned over and gently wiped away her tears away with the pad of his thumb. She stopped crying and looked up at him in surprise. She then gave him a tiny smile. Inuyasha smiled back.

'_She has a pretty smile'._ He was so engrossed with her smile, he didn't notice that Kagome had gotten up and hugged him.

This startled Inuyasha so much that he ended up toppling them both over into the soft grass with him landing on her.

They both turned red and Inuyasha quickly got off of her, muttering an apology.

"It's okay," she said softly, not looking at him. She looked up and got caught in his intense gaze.

Kagome pulled her gaze from him and looked into the sky. The sun was starting to set.

"I have to go," she said to Inuyasha, with sorrow in her voice.

"Do you really have to go?" asked Inuyasha with a small whine.

"I guess not really," she sighed, "But it'll get cold. And how about when I get hungry? Or sleepy? I definitely can't walk back to the village on my own in the dark."

"Don't worry about that. I'll get you some food and you can sleep in my tree."

"Okay," she said. Then she raised an eyebrow.

"Your tree?" she teased.

"My tree!" he said proudly.

"Your tree?" she asked again.

"MY TREE!" he yelled angrily.

"_Okay, sheesh._" Kagome grinned.

'_Feh, stupid wench and her fucking mind games.'_

Suddenly Kagome started scratching his ears again. Inuyasha started purring and moved closer to her. Kagome stopped scratching and also leaned in.

-X-

Kagome leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, and gently wrapped her arms around his chest. Inuyasha, to his own surprise, wrapped his arms around Kagome's slim waist and leaned his head on her hair, taking in a deep sniff of her wonderful scent. They stayed like that for a long time, just taking in each other.

Inuyasha thought he had died and gone to heaven. He took in her wonderful scent of wildflowers and sighed. He felt her shift in his arms and looked down to see what was wrong. He found her staring at him. He couldn't take it anymore. He lowered his lips and gently brushed it against hers. Kagome was a bit surprised but pushed back. Their gentle kiss turned passionate. Inuyasha broke the kiss for air and Kagome whimpered for losing his touch.

Inuyasha chuckled at her actions. Kagome pulled away and pouted.

"Stop laughing at me!" she yelled, blushing slightly.

"Fine, fine. No need to get…" a loud growl coming from Kagome's stomach interrupted him. Inuyasha just looked at her. She turned bright red.

"Are you hungry?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk. She looked at him and gave him a silent nod.

"Okay." He picked up Kagome and jumped onto a high branch of the tree.

"Stay here, you'll be safe. And don't worry, I won't take long." He said as he lowered her onto a thick branch. Then he jumped off the branch and disappeared into the nearby forest.

Kagome watched him go. Slowly she fell into a deep sleep. She woke up to something poking her. She batted away the mysterious object and heard a chuckle. She snapped her eyes open and saw Inuyasha laughing at her.

"Leave me alone," she mumbled and tried to turn over. But she had forgotten that she was on a high branch in a tree. She started falling out of the tree but a strong arm grasped her waist and brought her close to a warm body.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes," she replied, "thank you for saving me." She hugged him. He held her very close for a few seconds then gently sat her down on the branch.

"Here, eat this." Kagome took the bowl Inuyasha was offering and looked at what was inside it. There was rice with berries and fish.

"Thanks," she said and took a bite. "Mmm… this is good." She turned to Inuyasha. "Want some?" she asked.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

"Oh" she said quietly and a few minutes later gave the bowl back to Inuyasha. He looked in the bowl and saw that it was still mostly filled with food.

"Why didn't you eat?" he asked.

"I'm not hungry." Inuyasha forced the bowl back into her hands and ordered her to eat. She did so reluctantly. A few times she put down the bowl but Inuyasha frowned at her and she went back to eating.

At last she finished eating and became tired. She let out a huge yawn as her eyes started to close. Inuyasha pulled her onto his lap and pulled her into his chest and purred gently to lull her to sleep. Kagome let out a small smile and fell into a peaceful sleep.

-X-

When Inuyasha woke up he felt great. He hadn't had such a peaceful sleep in years. Inuyasha felt something stir in his arm. He looked down and saw his angel, Kagome. She had started to wake up and move about in his arms. Inuyasha pulled her closer to his chest and stared purring deep in his chest trying to get her to fall asleep.

Kagome woke up slowly. She noticed she was in somebody's arms, Inuyasha's arms. She started moving about a bit, trying to maneuver herself out of them. Suddenly she felt Inuyasha pull her closer to his warm chest and start to purr. She sighed joyfully and wrapped her arms around him. Inuyasha felt this and lowered his head and nuzzled her neck. He noticed that her scent had changed. That it had become sweeter and arousing. He knew that he had to stop now. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. They were sparkling with happiness.

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Morning yourself," Kagome mumbled and stifled a yawn. "Why the heck did I wake up early?"

Inuyasha didn't respond, he just started petting her hair. Kagome leaned into his chest and just enjoyed the warmth. Inuyasha got up with her and then sat her down gently.

"Where are you going?" she asked in a worried voice. Inuyasha heard the worry lf her voice and leaned down and gently kissed her.

"I'll be back soon. I just need to get you some food, okay?"

She sighed. "Okay," she replied softly. Inuyasha then promptly left. He didn't want to leave her alone for too long.

Kagome stared after Inuyasha until she couldn't see him anymore. She sighed again and looked at her hands. She knew he would try to get back as soon as possible. Kagome suddenly felt the need to go take a bath._ There must be a river or hot spring around here somewhere._ She slowly stood up and scanned the horizon. Towards the west she thought she saw some water. She then started to climb down the tree. It was somewhat difficult for the last time she had climbed a tree was almost 4 years ago. When she made it to terra firma Kagome took a breather and looked at her immediate area. She tried to sense if Inuyasha was making his way back to her or if there was any danger nearby. There was a no for both questions. She sighed again._ 'Man, I really have to stop sighing,' _she thought as she made her way towards the body of water she had seen from the tree. When she got there she saw that it was a hot spring. '_This is going to be much better than a cold bath,'_ she thought as she took off her clothes and got into the water.

Soon after Kagome had slipped into the hot spring, Inuyasha arrived at the tree with food. He jumped onto the branch where he and Kagome had spent the night and found it empty. Inuyasha started to panic but then the wind shifted and he was able to catch her scent. He ran quickly after it, worried.

Kagome was enjoying her bath when she heard a noise behind her. She quickly stood and turned around, forgetting she was naked. The sound behind had been made by no one else but Inuyasha. He was so worried that he didn't even consider what Kagome might be doing at a hot spring.

When she turned around Inuyasha saw _everything._ He could do nothing but gawk at her. Kagome suddenly remember that she was naked and she dived into the water. Both of them were so red that you could have mistaken them for cherries.

"Uh, err, umm…" Inuyasha stammered as he tried to say something.

"What did you think you were doing?" Kagome yelled at him, "spying on a girl who is _bathing!_ You pervert!" Kagome got out of the hot spring, wrapped her kimono around her then slapped Inuyasha.

"Sheesh! _SORRY! _You didn't have to slap me!"

"Well you didn't have to stare at me like that did you? Hmm!"

Inuyasha was at a loss for words. What she had said was true. Why had gawked at her? Why hadn't he just turned away? Inuyasha was so busy trying to answer these questions that he didn't notice when Kagome had started to leave.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" yelled Inuyasha.

"I'm going back to the place I'm supposed to be," she replied in a flat voice.

"'The place you're supposed to be'? What the fuck does that mean? Don't you mean that you need to get home because your mommy and daddy are worried sick because their daughter didn't come home last night?" said Inuyasha with a smug smirk, thinking that he was right.

"No, you're wrong," she said bursting his bubble. "I do not like the place I am staying at, but I have to be there for reasons beyond your capable intellect."

"'Capable intellect'? What the fuck does that mean?" Inuyasha squirmed a bit as he thought hard. Suddenly it dawned onto him.

"Are you saying I'm not smart?" said Inuyasha, enraged. He then noticed that she had been walking away from him all this time.

"Damnit!" he cursed. "Come back here! I'm not through with you!"

Kagome gave up walking and started running for her dear life. Inuyasha let out a low growl as he tackled her. She fell with him sitting on her.

"Listen here and listen good bitch. You're not leaving! I don't care what the damn fuck you say, I won't let you go! You're the only person who has ever cared for me even though I'm a hanyou and I'm not going to let you walk out of my life!"

"Inuyasha…" she started in a small voice but he cut her off.

"Don't try to baby talk your way out of this wench. I'm not letting the person I care for walk out of my life when I just found her. I'm not going to let you leave even if I have to tickle you to death (Kagome put on a small smile) because…" his voice faltered. "Because," he said in a stronger voice, "I love you and I want you to be at my side forever. So I guess what I'm trying to ask is …" Inuyasha gulped, "Will you be my mate?"

Kagome was shocked. She hadn't expected a question like that since he had looked like he wanted to kill her. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, but he looked away. Kagome's smile grew huge as she pulled Inuyasha towards her and whispered in his cute little dog-ear yes. Inuyasha's eyes grew big as he heard her answer. He looked at her in disbelief. She just smiled and nodded.

Inuyasha's face grew a grin so big it took over his face. He sat up and pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. Kagome pulled away and looked at him then leaned into his chest.

She sighed happily. Her dream had come true: someone loved her _for_ her, not just her looks. Inuyasha also had his dream come true: someone loved him even though he was a hanyou. He sighed happily and brought her closer to himself.

-X-

_One week later…_

Inuyasha sat in his tree with Kagome in his arms. She was fast asleep. Inuyasha smiled at his mate. They had mated a week ago and he couldn't have been happier.

He felt her stir in his arms and looked down at his angel. Kagome let out a huge yawn and said good morning. Inuyasha just grinned and said, "It's late afternoon, almost dusk in fact. You've been asleep all day!"

"Really? Kami I must bore you to death with a mate that sleeps all the time."

"Not at all," he said as he kissed her head.

Kagome smiled and moved closer to Inuyasha. Then there was a comfortable silence.

Suddenly Inuyasha set her down on the tree then stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Kagome.

"Well you need food don't you?" Inuyasha replied with a smirk. Kagome huffed and started to turn away from him. Suddenly a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around her slim waist. "Don't worry. I'll be back soon," Inuyasha whispered into her ear. She smiled and nodded. Inuyasha smiled back, let go of her and jumped out of the tree.

Kagome watched him go off with a sigh. _He never did tell me where he got the food from._ Kagome just sat in the tree, marveling at the nature surrounding her. She had been doing this for about 15 minutes when she noticed that there were many footsteps coming near the tree.

She looked down to see who it was and was surprised to see that it was the soldiers of the lord of her old village. '_Oh no! They've come looking for me!' _

Kagome tried to stay as still as possible so that they wouldn't see her. It didn't work. One of the men spotted her and said, "Lady Kagome come down from that tree. Lord Naraku orders for you to come back."

"NO! I stay here! I don't want to go back to that despicable creature you call your lord and you can't make me!" screamed Kagome.

"Oh yes we can!" yelled the leader. "You," he pointed at one of his nimble looking men, "get up there and make her come down even if you have to knock her out!"

"Yes sir!" The young man climbed the tree speedily and made it to Kagome's branch. "Come here!" he ordered.

"No," said Kagome.

"I said COME HERE!"

"NOOO!" The man came right up to her and pushed her out of the tree. The leader caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Good work!" he said as he flung her onto his horse and rode back to the village. Kagome kept on screaming for the whole ride

When they got to the palace, the leader pushed/pulled Kagome to the throne room where Lord Naraku was waiting. When they entered the throne room, his eyes fastened on Kagome.

"SIR!" the soldier saluted.

"You may leave now General Kiba. Good work. I will reward you handsomely for finding Lady Kagome."

General Kiba saluted again then left. Lord Naraku just grinned at Kagome with lust in his eyes.

Kagome became frightened and stepped back. Lord Naraku stood up and slowly made his way towards her. She stepped back even more. When he was about 6 feet from her, she turned around and tried to run away but Lord Naraku was too fast. By the time she had taken 1 step, he had wrapped his arms around her.

Kagome shivered. She didn't like the feel of his arms around her. But something seemed different about him. More dangerous, more… evil.

-X-

**Author's Note: **Okay this is as far as I got before losing inspiration. I don't think I'll ever finish it so I'll give you a few notes about how it was supposed to go…

-Naraku made deals with demons for power, that's why he feels so off

-Inuyasha comes back to the tree to find Kagome missing and tracks her scent back to the village. He finds out more about Kagome and tries to find a way to get her back without slaughtering the village because he isn't that heartless

-Inuyasha goes to Miroku and Sango, who is Miroku's wife, and tells them that his mate Kagome has been kidnapped by the local daimyo/ lord Naraku. Miroku is surprised that Kagome is Inuyasha's mate. Miroku is where Inuyasha has been getting some of his food from.

-Miroku is part of the castle staff and agrees to help get Kagome back.

-We find out that Kagome is Naraku's wife (or fiancée). She does not like Naraku at all, while Naraku wants her a lot. I think she is an orphan…

-A whole bunch of stuff I don't remember, Naraku revealed as evil to everyone and is eventually killed by either Inuyasha or Kagome…

-I remember I had a side plot with General Kiba but I don't remember… Maybe he also lusted after Kagome? Or wanted more power… But I am pretty sure he wasn't a nice character.

-Inuyasha and Kagome have a happily ever after kind of ending with them being close to Sango and Miroku and having kids and such.

**THE END**


End file.
